Current video games typically implement an interface that only allows a user to control a virtual representation of himself or herself in a limited, and often, arbitrary manner. Generally, these video games do not allow a user to control the actions performable by a virtual character other than a virtual character representing the user. For example, hitting an arbitrarily assigned button twice followed by another arbitrarily assigned button once may cause a virtual character representing the user to jump-up and kick another virtual character. Just as it is often difficult for users to remember these arbitrary button combinations, it is difficult for developers of such virtual content to realistically represent the virtual characters and their individual and collective movements in a meaningful and accessible way via the interface. Furthermore, the variety of interfaces in the marketplace makes it even more difficult to provide such ideal control with uniformity. This is especially true when one considers the wide range of human movements in activities diverse as fighting, sports, dance and sexual activity over which the various interfaces attempt to give users control.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method that allows users to intuitively exercise control over the movements of virtual characters.